The Sighs Diaries
by Suicidal Bee
Summary: "Dear mother: Thanks for giving me strength, that light which helped me to get through all of the disenchantments and ups and downs after all of these years you were absent. You didn't give that to Amelia, did you? She was weak, that's why she fell when she wanted to fly. I still see her at times, in my dreams [...]" (Nyo!Nations) (Nyo!USUK, Nyo!PruCan vs Nyo!Franada) (YURI)


**Maddie's POV**

Perhaps it wasn't my fault… at least that's what I like to imagine. But, who am I trying to convince with that thought? I perfectly know that I wasn't destined to even be born since the pre-assigned mission of this world began to be…

My name is Madeline Williams, but they've called me Maddie ever since I remember. My story isn't that interesting, leaving the parental stuff aside; I've had a pretty normal life. High marks, two or three friends that lasted until today, a reliable sister… The only thing that gets in the way of this story is the lack of a maternal figure, and a warped paternal figure. I've got a twin sister, her name is Amelia. My mother died giving birth to me, that's why Amé is the favourite daughter and I'm the extra one. Our father appreciates us, although he rarely shows it; he is a workaholic, that's why he hasn't got time to take care of us, so my sister and I practically grew up by ourselves. About a year ago, dad met a woman, Sabrina (aka, that old hag who dedicated her time to ruin our lives), her nickname doesn't make allusion to her age, since she's young, God, she's VERY young, twenty years younger than our father… Resuming the topic, about a year ago, that hag managed to send Amelia to a boarding school in the countryside. About a year ago, we're only seeing Amé on Sundays and talk to her on Thursdays' nights for five minutes. And about a year ago, that pest is trying to send me, too. With Amelia it was easier, since she's got a more wayward and contradictory personality. Me, I'm more submissive and respectful, but lately that hag has been doing things that get the worst part out of me, so I started to rebel myself… she didn't take too long to convince my father to send me to the boarding school, too.

And here I am, in the brick-coloured Torino of my father, or as he used to call it, "my faithful friend". An old suitcase and a black bag lay at my right. Inside of the suitcase, there were my clothes, and inside of the bag, my most precious possessions such as my diary, a ragdoll that belonged to my father's grandmother and passed through generations until me, a picture of my mother, some home-made cassettes of my mother when she was pregnant, two bracelets with letter beads that said _"Carla &amp; Maddie" "Best Friends"_, so little that they couldn't fit in my wrist anymore (Carla is my best friend, we know each other since we were three years old, she is from Cuba. I remember that no one got close to her because she was dark-skinned and obese, and she used to beat all the girls that mocked at her, but at the end, it was her the one who got close to me, another lonely soul), my first drawings and fairy tales from kindergarten… and some other trinkets with astral meaning, pictures of Amé and I when we were kids at the swimming tournaments or in the 4th of July, childhood books such as _"__Le Petit Prince__"_ or "_Little Women" _and a medal that I won when I was eleven at a local competition of child writers, every time I rub a bit that old geezer, a new and original idea pops up into my mind miraculously.

I looked at the mirror and I noticed that Sabrina was smirking; I even descried a giggle that warned that she had won at the end… Suddenly, the car stopped when we arrived to a building with an archaic and gloomy appearance.

"Maddie, it's here" My father pronounced

"I'll help her with the bags" Sabrina added full of energy, racing out the car

I got out the vehicle. My father took the suitcase as Sabrina placed the bag around her shoulders vehemently.

"W-Warning! T-There is fragile stuff in there…" I warned, pissed off, she restricted herself to giggle

The _St. Rosemary _institute had a similar look to a capitol, made of some impenetrable black metal, which with the pace of time had turned on grey, with a cupola on the middle which lifted a crux on top of it, a statue of the founder and columns decorated the entrance, the building being surrounded by hectares and hectares of green fields. From the starting point, the courtyard in the middle of the lyceum could be descried a few meters away, also covered by columns, but between these last ones, students running all over the place could be seen.

A woman with a neat look approached us from afar, most likely to welcome us, accompanied by another woman who seemed younger than her who didn't stay behind when speaking about elegance.

"Good morning, Mr. Williams" The old lady slightly bowed to greet him, her back-long, chocolate hair rocked with the move

"Good morning, Ms. Abrahams" My father answered

"You must be Madeline, aren't you?" She dedicated me a warm smile which her perfect cherry lips drew, her frosty blue orbs showing a little mercy on me

"I-I am" I nodded, stuttering, as always

"Nice to meet you, my name is Virginia Abrahams, and I'm the head teacher of _St. Rosemary_" She led a hand to her chest to introduce herself, then, he pointed to the young lady who was next to her, "She is Patty, my secretary"

"Pleased to meet you" Said the other one, with an unbelievably charming voice

"Well, it seems it's time to go now, isn't it, Billy?" Sabrina said dynamically as she dropped the bag and embraced my father's shoulders

"I-I told you to be more careful!" I growled again

"Okay, okay… I'm sorry" She said, annoyingly amused, "See you, Maddie" She placed a kiss on my head, leaving the hair on that area burning in repulsion and wrath, then, she put on a pair of sunglasses and got into the car again

"Goodbye, hun" My father said his last farewell, also getting into the vehicle

"Goodbye…" I mumbled, the sound of the old engine interrupting me, "Dad…" When I said this last word, the car was already returning to the city

"Let me help you with that" Patty said, surrounding one of her shoulders with the webbing of the bag and lifting the suitcase without any trouble, "Why, this is way too lightweight"

"Y-Yeah… I-I'm not a fan of… c-clothes s-shopping…" I explained

"Follow me, Madeline" Ms. Abrahams made a gesture to point forward; we started moving, "You're Amelia's sister, aren't you?" She asked, as kind as before

"Y-Yes" I replied shyly. We reached the courtyard; this one was a quite wide green space, there were many students chatting and, in the centre, there was a gazebo which, I supposed, gathered all of the _"alpha" _girls from the lyceum

"Excellent. Due to the fact that I knew that detail, I've put you into the same dormitory than your sister's" She announced with a confident smile, "You're also with one more girl. I'll introduce you to Alice" She warned, "Alice!" She called one of the girls in the gazebo, "You're going to get along with her. Alice is the student council president and one of the best students…" She whispered to me, squeezing my shoulders

A girl with long, golden hair tied up into two pigtails, of slim body, olive-coloured eyes and glasses of intellectual look approached us. She was wearing the school's uniform: a simple, tight black dress with the hem a few millimetres above the knees, a brown vest and tie, opaque stockings and Victorian boots also black. Her expression was friendly and attentive, and, from afar, she seemed one of the typical _nerd _girls, responsible and careful.

"Yes, Ms. Abrahams?" She asked, bowing a little with a gratifying smile

"This is Madeline, Amelia's sister. Why don't you show her your room, sweetie?" She asked, her hands still landed on my shoulders

"Of course, Ms. Abrahams" She answered, "Let me help with the baggage" Alice took the suitcase which, fortunately, was still lightweight

"I-I'll carry the bag" Patty extended me the black container, which I tied carefully up my shoulder

"The rooms are in the east wing. Follow me" Alice explained, walking toward the building which was at our right, I followed her, "May I ask for your ID?" She asked me once inside; the walls were white with granite bases and floor with spotted tiles, something that emphasized the gloomy environment of the place, each door was made of old and pelt-off wood; in front of us there was a spiral staircase made of the same material as the floor, making a semi-circular wall to fit in better

"S-Sure" I replied, extending her the carnet that was inside of my pocket

"Madeline Williams. Seventeen years old. American-Canadian nationality…" Alice muttered to herself, "Well, it seems everything is alright" She finally said, with a smile. She pointed upstairs, "Our room is in the first floor" She warned

"Hey! Look who's here!" A familiar voice behind us said

Amelia was getting out of one of the rooms, with a little mint liquor bottle in one of her hands, drinking from its mouth.

"Amelia! Stop drinking that! Sister Theresa might see you!" Alice yelled with a weak trail of voice to not be heard

"Pff, what's the worst thing she could do to me? Get me expelled?" She said with a relaxed voice tone

"Where were you all of this morning? I haven't seen you at any class…" She questioned again

"Playing poker with Ani and Jul… And since I was there, I managed to steal Ani one of these… precious things? They don't taste good…" She said, shaking the bottle side-to-side, making the liquid inside of it rock too, "Whatever, let me help you with that" She approached us and took the suitcase and the bag

Despite of being only seventeen, Amelia is quite strong, something she seems to ignore. I observed the way her delicate yet provocative figure advanced step by step. She has a curved body and she is well-endowed, unlike me; her hair is short and wavy, of a honey blonde colour, her fringe splits up in the middle of her forehead, and she always keep it away from her face with hair accessories. Her eyes are sea blue, as shiny as two gemstones. Turned-up nose, semi-circular and scarce eyebrows and thin, undefined lips (a detail she always hated and still tries to hide with all kinds of lipsticks).

We arrived to a door with the "12" number engraved with black metal which paint was dissolving, the material of the same pelt-off wood. The walls didn't change their looks either. The little chandeliers weren't turned on, so the sunlight which penetrated impetuously through the picture windows was the only thing that illuminated the corridor.  
Alice took an old-looking key and opened the door.

The dormitory was cosy: the walls towered in a straight line for then split up into three semicircles, simply white, perfect to hang posters or pictures up. There were three beds belonging to the three semicircles, with windows behind them. At the right, it seemed, there was the sector of Alice, full of British bands such as _Oasis_, _The Beatles_, _Sex Pistols _and _Queen_... in the straight sector, a small wardrobe and a dresser, both of them made of shiny, reddish wood; a green, winged rabbit soft toy lay on the bed. At the left, Amé's sector, full of rock bands like _My Chemical Romance_, _Nirvana_, _Deep Purple_, _Journey_, _Bon Jovi_… I must add that she also loves Broadway's musicals, so you could also appreciate posters of _Funny Girl_, _Mamma Mia_, _Rock of Ages _or _Wicked_, she also had a sector especially dedicated to familiar pictures, and in the straight space there were also a small wardrobe and a dresser made of reddish wood. The semicircle in the middle remained empty, I guessed then it was me the one who had to fill it.

"That will be your bed" Amé said, throwing the suitcase and the bag right in the middle of the piece of furniture, "You can use my dresser whenever you want. Sorry, you haven't got a wardrobe, but you do have that" She pointed to a little chest of drawers at the feet of the bed, "You'll have to choose your weaponry out of there" She said, collapsing on her bed without looking behind, and hiding the bottle of alcohol beneath it

I restricted myself to nod, when the bell resounded, creating an echo all over the boarding school.

"Okay, the _tour_ has finished, we have to go to classes now" Alice warned

Some loud and annoying laughter coming from outside could be heard after the piercing sound of the bell. They had their origins in two girls, who, it seemed, were from last year.

"Hey, _Little Miss Sunshine_! Are you going to the boring economy class today or are you coming to the city with us?!" One of them said. She was a tall girl, of pale and velvety-seeming skin, albino, so her hair was completely snowy and her eyes red; but they didn't cause fear or repulsion at all, they seemed warm, like two poppies… the only disadvantage she seemed to have was the timbre of her voice, loud and smoky, with a German accent

"We've got everything ready!" The other one said, holding the hem of her dress up to reveal a pair of shorts with a tribal design underneath the stockings. She had a long aurora blonde hair, messy and straw-like, as if she rarely combed it; electric blue eyes and a natural red, stupid smile, she also had a Germanic accent in her voice

"Well, I won't! My sister arrived and I'll have to stay with her until she gets acquainted with everything here!" She explained using the same voice tone

Why did they have to yell to communicate? That seemed to bother not only me, but Alice too, who was drawing and unfriendly expression on her face.

"Maddie! I haven't introduced my friends to you yet!" Amé said, approaching the duet, "She is…"

"Anika Køhler" The blonde finished her sentence

"And she is…"

"Julchen Bielschmidt" The albino ended her phrase, too

"And she is…" Anika and Julchen said together, pointing to Amé

"Amelia Williams" My sister answered

"And together we are… THE AWESOME TRIO!" The three of them shouted in unison, doing cheerleading steps to praise the title they self-awarded themselves

"Amelia, will you stop doing stupidities and go to classes already?" Alice complained

"Okay, okay…" Amé said, huffing and puffing in annoyance, "Goodbye, girls!" She said goodbye to both of them

"Goodbye, Amé!" They both said as they walked away

Alice took her briefcase impetuously, she seemed pissed off.

"I don't understand your need of throwing noises everywhere, Amelia" She glared at my sister and marched away

"Hey…! Wait! Alice!" Amé took her briefcase also in a sprinter to run toward her mate

"W-Wait for me!" I said, hurrying to take a notebook and my pencil-case from my bag and following them

Right at the moment I got through the door, someone obstructed my path, making me crash against her and fall sat on the floor, my notebook and my pencil-case falling with me, too.

"Oh… _Désolé, ma petite fleur_, are you okay?" A girl extended me her velvety hand with scarlet-painted nails, I raised my glance to contemplate her better: she looked like a divine being; to start, her skin was pale, not as the snow, but as the porcelain, because of its texture; her smile was perfectly glistening, drawn by a pair of coral lips well-defined; her nose hadn't got any trail of any imperfection, her eyebrows thin and arched; ash-chestnut-coloured hair tied up into a sumptuous bun which left hanging around two locks delicately at each side of her angelic visage, of an elegant demeanour, flashy but without being vulgar. But what spellbound me the most were her eyes, purple as a wild violet, and her pupils were the heart of it. Her expression was mysterious, seductive and ravishing; I definitely wanted to get to know her better…

"_O-Oui!_" Was all I could articulate as I stood up taken aback, I felt my cheeks burning, something that she seemed to notice, since she sketched a devious smirk

"Oh… So you're new here…" She affirmed (perhaps), sliding one of her fingers through my chin, "_Tu sais parler Français?_" She asked, she seemed interested

"_Oui… Je parle Français très bien_" I responded, for some reason, I don't stutter when I speak in French

She restricted herself to giggle.

"What's your name?" She asked once more, without dragging her violet gaze off me

"My…

"_Nymphet_! What are you doing?! Stay away from her!" Alice shouted from afar, interrupting me

She raced until reaching us. Once in our place, she pushed the girl harshly, making her bounce against the wall.

"Hey! What's your problem?! I was only asking about her name!" She excused herself

"A-Alice, s-she's right… We've just r-ran into e-each other…" I explained

Alice rolled her eyes and shook her head in comprehension, then, she produced a nuisance sigh.

"_Nymphet_, this is Maddie Williams, Amelia's twin sister" She introduced me, my sister rising her hand when mentioned, "Maddie, this is Marianne _the nymphomaniac _Bonnefoy" She pointed to the girl reluctantly

"Just call me Marie, _ma chérie_" She asked for, leading a hand to her chest melodramatically

"Perfect, now you know each other, I guess we can go to classes already" Alice joined her hands to finalize the brief discussion, grabbing my shoulder and dragging me along with Amé and her to the spiral staircase

"Alice! Where are you going?! I could barely talk to her! Come back here!" Marie shouted from afar

Once we reached the feet of the staircase, Alice cornered me against the semi-circular wall. I had no idea of what she was going to do to me, so my defence stimulus activated, although because of her expression I deducted it was more likely about a complaint.

"Listen to me, and listen well" She said to me, adding emphasis to each word that got out her mouth, "There are six people you must stay away from in this place: the Braginskaya sisters; Katyusha, Anya and Natalya, those girls are from the heavy leagues, many of their ancestors were Soviet criminals, you know… the thing is like this: if you're messing with Katyusha, you're messing with Anya, once you're messing with Anya, you'll get involved in a pretty big fuss, and not only that, when you're messing with Anya, you're messing with Natalya, and if Natalya has got a problem with you, you can give yourself up for dead" She explained bluntly, and I restricted myself to swallow in sign of comprehension

"W-Who are the other t-three ones?" I asked, pretending to be interested behind the fear

"The _Bad Touch Trio_" She muttered, "Composed by Marianne Bonnefoy, Isabel Fernandez Carriedo and…

"Watch your mouth" Amelia interrupted her

"Julchen Bielschmidt"

I'm still wondering why, when Alice mentioned the last girl, something inside of me made a _crack_ sound, as if it disappointed me to know that Julchen was that kind of person. After all, she seemed kind, loud, but kind…

One of the sisters noticed our presence at the feet of the staircase.

"Kirkland! Williams! What are you doing there?! Go to your respective class right now!" She reprehended us

"I'm sorry, Sister Rose, we were heading to the classroom, I swear it" Alice apologized as we starting moving forward to enter into the said place

"Wait a moment, who is this young lady?" She said, grabbing my arm suddenly

"She's Madeline Williams, she joined the institute a few minutes ago, she's Amelia's sister" Alice explained, she already seemed our spokeswoman

"You'll have to show me your ID, kid" The sister said, I handed it to her and she skimmed it quickly, "Okay, you'll need a uniform, you can't go around the institute like this" She warned. I looked down to examine my aspect: I was wearing a purple _hoodie _from the _GAP_ brand, a denim skirt with pleats, white socks up to my knees and lilac _ballerinas_, "Come over the church this evening"

* * *

**Omg, this took forever to translate... OTL  
Okay, this is IMPORTANT TO READ: If you're asking yourselves "why is Amelia's last name "Williams" and not "Jones"?", the answer is because another character has already got that last name, yes, THE MALE CHARACTERS WILL ALSO APPEAR IN THIS STORY, and it's because of this that some of the students have a familiar relationship with them. Now, if you're also asking yourselves about this, I chose the most common names used in the fandom for the Nyo!Nations, and to make it more informal, I decided to shorten it, that's why Amelia is "Amé", Alice "Ali" or Marianne "Marie", is all about comfort. Also, by now this is rated T, but I want you to know this is a yuri story (yuri = lesbianism), so later I'll have to rate it as M for the explicit content, so if you're uncomfortable with the idea, I don't recommend you to keep reading.  
For some extra info, yeah, this is based on the movie "Lost and Delirious" and "The Truth About Jane", and later on "Blue is the Warmest Color", so yeah, I wrote this after watching too many LGBT themed movies...  
Now that all of this has been said, I'll be friendlier: Enjoy! ^^ (and excuse the misspellings)  
**


End file.
